WHERE ARE WE ?
by NIGHTANGEL21
Summary: Four girls sign up to go to an all girls boarding school in San Fran. But a sudden flash on the train , the girls wake up in section 13... surrounded by the Chan clan. Now they must figure out ,who and why brought them there?
1. Chapter 1

_The Girls and Demons- Chapter one_

It has been a month since the Omi Masks, and everything was back to normal with the Chan's.

"Its sooooooooooo boring Jackie! "Complains the raven headed girl.

"Well, jade you have to finish your homework for tomorrow." explain Jackie to his niece doing homework in Uncle's Shop.

"Why can't there be a demon problem when you need one!" cried Jade, putting her head face down on to homework in dismay.

"AII-YAAHHH!" shouts uncle worried

"What is it Uncle!" Asked Jackie curious

"Uncle has willies!" yelled Uncle, "Something real powerful is coming! And soon"

"What is it, another bad demon? Bring it on! The Jade can take it on! Highya" Jade shouted jumping on top of the table.

"Yes, Uncle is it ano…OOWW!"

"Uncle Need to dooooo reeeesearch!" explain Uncle after he gave Jackie 2 finger slap.

"Come Jackie we need to do reeeesearch on this, call Torhu as well!" he said as Jackie walked away

"What about me?" asked jade eyes gleaming with excitement?

"You stay here and finish your homework." explain Jackie.

"Awwwww!" pouted Jade.

* * *

_In our world…._

_NEW YORK CITY, BROOKLYN_

A, you should sign up for that all girls boarding school," said Ariel Wilson's elder brother, derrick.

Ariel, usually called A., looked at the sign ups and shivered.

"I don't know, Der.?" she smiled at her eighteen year old brother.

"It'll save you from Dad. I'm going to Gran's out in Alabama anyway," said Derrick frowning.

Ariel shivered at the thought.

Getting away from her father, her abusive father, who did unspeakable things to their mother, the reason why they stayed at a friend's house every night would be a blessing.

"Alright," Ariel agreed. A filled out the forms. But there was one problem. She needed a parent/guardian signature. Quickly, der, master of forgery, pulled out a pen. He copied the paper before anyone could see.

"This is probably the best idea I ever had," said derrick, as he glanced proudly at his work. A put her form in entrance piles.

"If I don't get accepted, can I go stay with you at Grans" asked A.

"No," said He said. Ariel's heart clench. Why wouldn't her brother want her there? "No because I know you'll be accepted, they are to dumb not to let a bright girl like you in."

Her eyes gleamed with tears only her derrick could believe in her like that.

"Let's hope, but did you notice where it is?" said Ariel. As she wiped her tears with her sleeve

"No, I didn't, where?" der frowned confused.

"San Francisco!" A said excitedly BOUNCING UP AND DOWN.

* * *

_India, Mumbai…_

"But poppa," protested Erika Kadam at her father. Tears in her eyes.

"No Erika you will wed Vishnu and that is final!" Said Mr. Kadam firmly, As he walked outside away from his upset daughter.

Erika ran to her room and started to weep.

'_It's not fair!_' thought Erika angrily. She was beinging pushed to marry someone she didn't love for one reason money. Her family come from a poorer village and were starting to starve from the famine on her farm.

Erika was majorly enraged when her parents set up an arranged marriage to a stranger she hadn't met before. Especially one who had a reputation as a manwhore. They say she has no choise. That they will starve if she doesn't do this.

Didn't they know Erika wanted more then to be a trophy wife?

So what did she do, the only thing she could do run away. She took out pieces of paper for an all-girl boarding school in America she wanted to ask if her parents she could go to, but now that wasn't an option. She filled out the forms and forged her poppa's signature.

The next day when her parents were in the fields. She went to the market; she found the booth and placed the form in the entrance pile. The soon to be free girl then returned home.

* * *

_Athens, Grease..._

"Bait girl!"

Weird-o!"

"Trout head!"

"Loser!"

Helena Petro sighed at the names she was being called. Well, hell she didn't care, she was proud to be a fisherman's daughter,Gaius Petro's little girl, no matter what they said would change that or her father. Helena took a bite out of her fish, as her sister Acanthi sat down at her table.

"Lena if you just stand up to thoughts girls they would leave you alone, they are starting to piss me off with the way they talk about you, if I have to listen to their gossip one more time I am gonna lose it. " Stated Acanthi before sitting down next to her sister.

"Anthi, if I did that then people would want to speak with me," smiled Helena.

"You are one seriously messed up chica. "Acanthi shook her head smirking, but she was kidding "Did you hear about those sign-ups for that all girls boarding school?"

"Yeah, are you signing up?" asked Lena.

"Nah I love it here too much, to leave. Are you?" Acanthi inquired.

"Actually, I have to. Pa says that this school is holding back my 'potential'," she said using air quotes "he actually already signed me up."

"Omg! What am I going to do without my baby sis?"Acanthi sobbed, faking it.

"I haven't even been accepted yet!" laughed Helena fiddling with a fork.

"But you will those pa doesn't give up easily, he will fight to get you into that school." Acanthi said.

"I know, it sucks," Helena sighed, but joking

"True it is" Acanthi , said teasing, Lena pushed her playfully, finishing her own lunch. "Now you want to go tell the girls making fun of you how shallow and prissy they are, and threaten them if they ever come near you again i will break their sorry little faces into unrecognisable pieces." She said threatening sweetly

"Oh, yeah," said Lena smirking always glad she has her back.

* * *

_China, Hong Kong..._

"So your agreeing to sign up for this all girl boarding school." why Dia." asked Diana Chong's best friend Mei-ling confused why she would to such a thing.

Diana Chong looked at the sign ups and shivered. "Because Daewoo is making me leave, Mei even if I protested you knows it would have ended badly."

Mei-ling nodded knowing where this conversation would lead to. Diana and her father couldn't see eye to eye,

She could never do anything right by him, no, that was her perfect little brother's job. He even blamed her for her mother's death. She remembers her reaction when Dia told her for the first time.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was a dreadful day when Mei found Dianna on her pouch sobbing uncontrollably. Me-ling did her best to calm her down hugging her, whispering comforting word all to no veil._

_She knew it was her father making her miserable; she couldn't help but ask why he does it to her? What did she do that makes you give yourself the right to make her life hell?_

_When she finally got control of herself calmed down she asked._

"_Why does your dad hate you so much Dia". Asked a curious Mei as she released her from the bear hug hold._

"_Because he believes I killed my mother." Said Dia with no emotion_

_"What?" Mei-ling asked in complete shock._

"_Yep." Said dia popping the p_

"_After she gave birth to me she got sick and she never really got over it. A little while later she had Chàng and the illness got worse. She died and my dad told me it was my fault. That I killed my mother." Dia finished and felt a pang of guilt pull at her heart just thinking about her dead mother. A few more tears escaped from her eyes as she told her story._

"_That's horrible…" She whispered softly, feeling sorry for the young girl who had been through so much. A girl who had more strength then anyone in china._

_"You know…you should deal with sobbing girls more often." She quipped as she wiped a tear away and Mei raised an eyebrow. "You're a natural at it. You're a very good listener."_

_"Its part of my charm." she smirked._

"_Are you going to be okay Dia.?" She asked with concern._

"_I'll live i just don't know how much more i can take." She said softly_

_End of flashback..._

* * *

"But you can look at the bright side of it you will be free from them, and think of all the new fights you will get into." Said Mei smiling trying to lighten the mood with a good fight, Dia was the ranging champion of the state in martial arts not that her father would notice.

"Yeah maybe. "Said dia smiling back placing the form in the entrance pile. The two girls then headed home waiting for a new day to come.

* * *

"_Epilogue for next Chapter…_

Each girl received a letter telling them to report to a train station on January 1st of the New Year. And so they did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Train's and Surprise's

"Good-bye, Derrick! I'll miss you!" called Ariel as the train pulled out of the Grand Central station. Derrick ran alongside shouting good luck to his sister. Soon, A could no longer see her brother and was heading out of New York City. She dug into her bag and pulled out a portable DVD player. She grabbed 4 seasons of her favourite T.V show: '_Jackie Chan Adventures'_.

Derrick called Ariel's obsession with the Chan clan unhealthy, but Ariel called it a way of life. She had pretty much every JCA thing you could possibly guess. Ariel kept herself busy with the seasons by watching and re-watching them. As she finished watching '_Season 5 of JCA_' for the eighth time, she realized it was eleven o'clock and time for her to get some rest. She pulled out her pillow with a JCA pillow case of the J-team and her sleeping bag. She then tucked herself in on the fold out bed.

* * *

Truthfully, only three hours had passed. The train was built to look, feel and act like a day had passed in place of a couple hours. A awoken the next day (or hour). She got dressed and picked up her DVD player.

"Stop 2: Athens, Grease," said the conductor. The door to Ariel's car opened and a girl with short black hair and gray eyes stepped in.

"Antío, Anthi. Antío, Pa," she called. She wore _Dark wash jeans, red cardigan and taupe t-shirt, a print scarf and brown leather brogues_. Her hair was in a ponytail. The girl made herself a quick seat and put her bag down. She dug her hand in and pulled out an midnight blue IPod.

"Hello," said A "I'm Ariel Wilson. You can call me A if you like," no answer maybe she hadn't a clue what I was saying, "Do you speak English?" She asked. Her smoky eyes looked up with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Oh, sygnó̱mi̱, I do. I just love this film. My name's Helena Petro. You can call me Lena or Helen, A," the girl smiled.

"Okay, Lena. What song are you playing?" A asked trying to make a conversation.

"Oh just listening to this movie." She said quickly trying to avoid the subject.

"What movie?" A asked. Proding once more.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Lena pulling back. Trying to drop the subject.

"Oh, come on can I see," A tried to be kind and sat next to Lena. Lena got a little uncomfortable.

"Okay just promise me you won't laugh?" Lena said. Slightly flustered

" I won't I promise." A wondered why she would think that.

"Oh, okay," sighed Lena defeated.

"It's my fav television show, JCA or…"

"Jackie Chan Adventures, I love it it's my favorite too" A exclaimed

When she said that, Lena had felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Other girls use to make fun of her for liking a guy show. She honestly never thinks any girls liked it but her. "You know what? You would like this then! It's JCA season 4!"

"No way!" exclaimed A, glancing to the screen "I have been looking for months for this one."

"It's out for limited time over here," smiled Lena. She calmed down. This girl didn't seem to be a back stabbing pushy bitch like the other girls at home, maybe a little too preppy and bubbly, but not a bitch for sure. Ariel had a very obvious Brooklyn accent and had Native skin from ancestry. Her hair long dark hair was down with a blue jeweled hair clip on the side. They took turns listening to Lena's iPod on her dock, and watching JCA seasons on A's portable DVD player until it was time to go to bed.

* * *

The next morning, the girls spent most of the time watching and discussing '_season 5 of JCA'_. It wasn't until Ms. Hardman Managed to defeat Drago did the train conductor call "Stop 3: India, Mumbai."

Outside Erika wore a traditional yellow dress. Her hair was up in a braid. It had taken her a while to escape unseen, but she made it. She looked one more time at her country, and whispers a silent good-bye. Erika stepped on the train. As she closed the train car door, seeing other people in the train car. A girl with short black hair and grey eyes, and other girl with long dark hair and green eyes.

'_Okay well here goes know thing._' She thought, giving them a polite smile.

"Hello, I'm Ariel Wilson. Nice to meet you," the dark haired girl said putting out her hand "You can call me A if you'd like."," The other girl smiled and said " My name is Helena Petro, but you can call me Lena or Helen.

Shook her hand and said "Erika Kadam. And you both have very Sundara names." She tried her best, english wasn't her best language.

"What does that mean?" Asked A confused. Lena looked lost as well. The girl Erika had a strong Indian accent.

"Oh, khēda mērē dōstōṁ, sometimes I forget others don't know what I'm saying. And Sundara means lovely …..Uh A," said Erika, cheeks rosie slightly embarrassed.

It's alright no need to be embarrassed, it takes a while but you'll get the hang of It. And thank you" said the Lena, smiling reassuring. If it wasn't for all thoughts USA business men her Pa worked with, she would probably be in the same boat as Erika.

"Āpa hēlēnā dhan'yavāda." She said, giving a very grateful smile. Which Lena returned.

A stopped this touching moment by saying" Do you want to watch the movie with us?"

"What movie?" Erika asked curious. Hoping it wasn't some chick flick her momma made her watch rarely over the years. She couldn't stand those.

"Its _'Jackie Chan Adventures _' the best TV series ever you must know," said Lena enthusiastically, opening the DVD player. Erika was slightly confused about what it was.

"You can watch, too if you like," said Ariel pulling up a pillow. Erika gave in; she couldn't pass up the chance to make new friends. After that, things were normal. Erika actually found she liked JCA very much and constantly asked questions about it. Lena and A would happily get into deep discussion with her. After they played games like truth or dare, sharing embarrassing stories, like they were long lost friends reuniting. They were starting to acting like teenagers after a long time. Ariel figured that Erika was pretty cool and fairly religious she took nearly everything as a sign of the gods. Lena thought she was also cool, and happy she was almost constantly smiling.

Sure, Erika was smiling, but that was not how she felt on the inside. She missed her momma and her poppa. The only way for her to avoid feeling guilt was to repress it by spending time with the girls. She just hoped the they would be alright and have found the note she left. Letting them know she okay and to not look for her. She knew it was somewhat selfish but she wanted more than they had planned.

* * *

Stop 4: Hong Kong, China," said the conductor. After four days together, the girls finally got their fourth passenger. An athletic built girl stepped on and waved good-bye to a girl named Mei-Ling. Diana didn't expect Daewoo and Chang to see her off but was very glad Mei was there to see her off.

She closed the car door. Ariel smiled, Erika blushed and looked away shyly, and Lena put on this welcoming look. _"Oh boy Dia what have you got yourself into?" _She thought looking at the girls. She saw a native, greek and Indian girl. All looking fairly welcoming.

"I'm Ariel Wilson, but call me A" said the native girl.

"I'm Helena Petro. Call me Lena or Helen. Said the greek girl

The Indian gal looked at her shyly and said "Geiá sou I'm Erika Kadam."

"What's up, wait Helena like Helen of Troy?" Dia asked. Wondering if there was an connection.

Lena seemed surprised that she knew that. "Yes my pa said I looked as beautiful as the legendary Helen of Troy, so he named me Helena." "Nice." She commented

"Diana Chong, call me Dia or Ana," she said smiling at the girls who smiled back. Dia saw A pop in a movie and on came '_episode one of Jackie Chan Adventures season 4 _'. Dia couldn't help but smirk she'd ever see another girl besides her and Mei who like Jackie Chan Adventures. But then again it was Jackie Chan that inspired her to learn martial arts.

"JCA, nice," she said. The three girls nodded in agreement.

"So, come you know english and the Helen of troy legend?" asked A.

"My mom was American and I have always been fasenated by cultures of different places," answered Dia. The girls continued their day by watching the movies and entertaining themselves with stories of each other's home. Around ten thirty the three other girls decided to go to bed.

Ariel was really tired and was about to crawl into bed when Dia tapped her and the others.

"What? You guys don't stay up on New Year's day?" she asked.

"It was New Year's day when I got on," said the other three girls. They blinked and said to each other "No it wasn't."

"Girls, I think something's a little fishy here. Don't you?" said Dia. Lena turned to glare at the fish comment. "Sorry" Dia said

The other three girls nodded "Should we investigate?""Yeah, something's not right," Erika bit her lip. "You can say that again?" said A worried. "Okay something's not right." She repeated

"What's the plan?" Asked Lena, shaking her head.

But before Anyone could answer the conductor said "Final Stop: San Francisco, United States…different dimension." "Did he just say _different dimension_?" asked Dia, as the train began to shake.

"_**EARTHQUAKE**_!" Lena screamed. Soon, it became too loud to talk. Lena grabbed her IPod and slipped it into her pocket. Erika held on to the bed she for dear life, thinking this must be the universe punishing her for running away. If they went to a different dimension…Erika couldn't think about it. A saw her DVD player breaks, but she didn't think it matter anymore. This had been a trap and now they were on their way to a different dimension. This was something that happened to the in Fiction not to normal girls like her! The only question was where? Dia didn't know what to think at all. Suddenly, there was a bright white flash and each girl was knocked out.

* * *

_**Back at JCA world…..**_

"AII-YAAHH! Uncle cannot find anything!" yelled Uncle, "If we don't find out what it is, Earth might be in grave danger!"

"Uncle…Ow!"

"Don't interrupt Uncle!" explain Uncle after 2 fingers slapping him.

"But, Uncle look!" Jackie cried pointing out side seeing a bright white beam was crashing into the pavement outside Uncle's Antiques Shop!

Everyone ran outside to see what it was. Inside a crater created by the beam, were four human teenage girls. They looked like normal teenage girls!

"We need to take them back to Section 13!"

DUNDUN what will happen next- see translations down below? Used Google if anyone has proper translations don't hesitate to PM me.

Greek

Antío-good bye, sygnó̱mi̱-sorry

Hindi

Sundara–lovely, khēda mērē dōstōṁ - I am sorry, Āpa hēlēnā dhan'yavāda-thank you Helena


End file.
